


Why Not Try

by bestillmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Jessica Moore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Drabble, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestillmyheart/pseuds/bestillmyheart
Summary: Jess pulls back - just enough to open the clear bottle with a loud click that startles his brother, his muscles starting to tremble as he pushes into Sam with slow rolls of his broad hips.





	Why Not Try

**Author's Note:**

> My first try @ an explicit porn scene. Criticism welcome!

Jess pulls back - just enough to open the clear bottle with a loud _click_ that startles his brother, his muscles starting to tremble as he pushes into Sam with slow rolls of his broad hips.  
  
Not a usual Alpha trait, those, Sam notes absently.  
  
Dean reaches forward to kiss him - looking for reassurance, he's sure - and Sam hums contentedly, giddily almost, as he opens his mouth obediently and allows his brother to overwhelm him.  
  
Jess closes the bottle but the noise is so faint in his head - his cheeks burning with want, heart thumping strong, his brother surrounding him - that he doesn't pay her any mind until Dean jumps _hard_ and chokes out a broken whimper against his mouth.  
  
Sam almost comes then and there when he realizes what just happened.  
  
Dean is panting into his mouth, eyes half-lidded and sightless as he shifts his hips to accommodate - to allow Jess the room to slip-slide her slick-wet fingers into his hole, to _prep_ him.  
  
Sam groans high, almost keens, with the information - knows _exactly_ where Jess collected that slick from - and draws his legs up further to make room too.  
  
The new angle forces his own hole to tighten, and Dean sounds so _wounded_ , buries himself in further with the wettest _squelch_ that Sam has ever heard yet, as he nearly sobs with the sensation.  
  
Sam only has enough wind in him to breathe out a whined _fuck_ as his brother's knot starts to inflate.  
  
Jess chuckles softly from where she kneels, pressing her fingers this way and that with gentle twists of her wrist.  
  
Dean whines and draws his hips back, and Sam can feel him push them _out_ too, right back onto her hand - and all he can think of is his brother _presenting_.  
  
His sweet _Alpha_ brother, is presenting his ass to their female _Alpha_ partner, while she stuffs him full and stretches him to take her own knot - and _fuck_ , if Sam isn't more into that than he thought he'd be.  
  
One more screw of his brother's cock against his special spot, one more thick stretch over his inflating knot, and Sam is sobbing out his orgasm - feels his muscles convulse and flutter around Dean, uncontrollable; spasmodic, even.  
  
Tears spring from his eyes at the pleasure, roll down his scorching cheeks as he definitely keens. Dean's mouth is open, hanging, as he tries to retain some sense of composure - trying his best not to orgasm himself, to slam forward and knot him like he should be, to fuck him thoroughly and ignore Jess' command to _stay as still as possible_. Sam licks into his mouth and swallows the sob-like noises that erupt from his brother in sympathy, feels Dean bring a large hand around to cup and tighten around the side of his face to ground himself.  
  
But it's all for naught anyhow; as soon as Jess starts abusing Dean's prostrate with forceful fingertips, his brother is _gone_ \- choked howls spilling from his throat as his body quakes. His hips ram themselves forward, his cock burying itself damn near into Sam's womb, and his knot is locking in, filling faster than Sam has ever felt it.  
  
Sam comes again from the force and suddeness of his brother's knot, shaking and whimpering with him as his cunt greedily milks the thick cock stuffed inside, breeding him with pups.  
  
Jess sighs, though her voice betrays her fake exasperation when she speaks, too fond of them to hide it.  
  
"We haven't even reached the best part, boys," she chides, sitting back and gently pulling his brother's cheeks apart to marvel at her work. "I didn't do all of this hard work just to call it quits now. Don't you agree, Dean?"  
  
Dean shoves his face into the crook of Sam's neck, overwhelmed as he shakes and shivers through the smaller orgasms that rock him, only able to pant in response.  
  
Jess hums and must pet over his brother's hole, or press her fingers in, because Dean wails quietly against him even as his hips slope to present.  
  
The movement tugs at the knot inside of him, and Sam hisses, his hands flying up to cup around the nape of his brother's neck, unthinkingly -  
  
\- but his brother suddenly goes _pliant_ , his body responding for all the world like he's actually an _Omega_ , and Sam can't help the groan that rumbles from his chest.  
  
Jess apparently agrees, because the next thing he hears is a snarl from their lover, and all he catches is her arm moving - and then Dean is crying out, dropping his weight from his elbows onto Sam's chest as they give.  
  
_Fuck_ , he thinks.  
  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.  
  
Jess is _inside_ his brother - is shoving her own cock inside his asshole - as if he weren't an Alpha, as if his _older_ brother had a cunt and produced slick and took Alpha cocks all his goddamn life instead of knotting other simpering, little Omegas.  
  
And Dean, helpless to do much else with his knot stuck in his baby brother, getting milked for orgasm after orgasm, stuffing pups in his belly, takes it.  
  
His ass must be _tight_ still, but he takes every pounding like a real Omega and brokenly whines in the refuge of his throat.  
  
Jess isn't so passive, is lost in fucking his brother but coherent enough to drape herself over him and nip at the nape of his neck; right where a mating bite could be, where the sensitive nerves lie.  
  
Dean keens through sudden tears, through his quivers, and comes again.  
  
Sam groans at the feeling, wonders if Dean will come enough to inflate his belly this time, show just how thoroughly they've both been bred.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Sam," Jess breathes out from above, panting as she takes and takes for all she can. "Dean is _unreal_  - tighter and _wetter_ than any Omega I've ever had."  
  
And Dean - poor _Dean_ \- just arches his back as much as he can and whines for her, as good as any Omega. Jess slips a hand around and presses against his brother's sweat-slick abdomen, hard enough that Dean is quietly sobbing and Sam feels his own cunt squeeze down in excitement.  
  
"Wonder if we can breed your cunt, too, Dean," she hums. "Can you imagine that, baby? Big ol' Alpha boy, knot and all, waddling around with a tummy full of pups? Would you like that? You and Sam walking around with big bellies, stuffed with come and knotted every day. _Christ_."  
  
Dean wails and comes again, slumps forward after the rush of come fills Sam's already-brimming cunt, sniffling and allowing himself to be taken and bred - to be _owned_ by Jess.  
  
And own him she does, as her knot starts filling and pressing against his brother's tiny hole.  
  
Jess whines out a cuss before burying her cock inside of him, plunging until they're pressed ass-to-hips, and grinding against his abused rim. Sam feels Dean open his mouth, shaking harder than ever, but no noise comes out.  
  
"Yeah, feel that, little Omega?" And _shit_ , she really did that; she called his Alpha brother an _Omega_. "Gonna get yourself caught on my knot, all full and stretched. Your pussy is gonna be a mess, baby - you're gonna be ruined for anything else."  
  
And all Dean can do is lie there and allow Jess to knot him too, thrusting in and out of his squelching, make-shift cunt until her knot is swollen, too big to be shoved into his hole anymore -  
  
\- until she tightens her hold on his hips, bruising no doubt, and snarls as she forces her knot to fit inside with a snug, wet little _slurp_ that has Dean crying from the conflicting pleasure and pain.  
  
Not that he'd necessarily stopped crying to begin with, so overwhelmed from his own knotting, Sam thinks absently.  
  
The cock inside of Sam stirs once more but Dean doesn't move, doesn't make any noise aside from his silent hiccups.  
  
Above them, Jess pants and gives soft little whuffs of pleasure as her knot locks inside, getting milked and tugged too, as if Dean had a cunt instead of a cock.  
  
"Such a good boy," she croons, breathless. Her hand shakes as she bring it up to his back but steadies as she pets down the length of his trembling muscles. "You were so good, Dean. Thank you, baby."  
  
Dean, of course, makes no move to respond, so thoroughly used, but Jess kisses his back and gently pats the red skin of his hip.  
  
"Help me move him on his side, Sam?"  
  
Sam nods, a little out of it himself, and reaches forward to hold Dean tightly.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
Jess tosses a thumb to her left, and Sam presses close as they all shift onto their sides.  
  
Dean doesn't pull away - probably knocked out from all the sensations - and he loses sight of Jess behind his brother's bulk, assumes she's snuggling up behind.  
  
Sam feels Dean's dick quiver one more time before his knot starts deflating, his brother's spend starting to slip past his own stretched rim. He huffs quietly, wants to squirm a bit from the feeling - a little turned on still from the dicking the brothers received - but instead reaches back and fishes for one of the plugs they'd left on the nightstand nearby. When his hand captures one, he brings it forward and snugs the stopper inside of himself, groans softly at the slosh of come held inside as he turns back.  
  
Sam wonders if, despite his birth control, Dean bred him anyways. He thinks he'd like that, struggling to walk around with a fat belly full of his brother's pups. Dean always did want children, and Sam has always wanted a family; the white picket fence, with the two-point-five kids. Never did either of them believe they'd be in an incestuous, polyamorous relationship but life is funny that way - always has been for them.  
  
They love each other, all of them, at least, and that should be enough.  
  
Jess reaches an arm around, and Sam lifts his own as he expects her to drape herself across his waist, but her hand sneaks under and taps the plug he'd just inserted, leg lifted over Dean's hip.  
  
Sam exhales sharply and whines softly as she grips the plug firmly and pumps it inside of him once, twice, and again, until he's writhing and shoving onto her hand.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt your wrist," he breathes out, high on the pleasure but too curious of the angle she's thrusting in to continue.  
  
She laughs quietly from somewhere beyond Dean and shoves forward once more, before dropping her hand and sliding it over his waist instead.  
  
"Yeah, a little," she admits, settling down. "But it was worth feeling you squirm."  
  
Sam feels his cheeks heat at the tease and tucks himself tighter around his brother, dead to the world.  
  
"My knot should go down in another ten minutes." Sam sighs happily, and shuts his eyes. "Slide me a plug before you fall asleep?"  
  
"Not gonna fall asleep after _that_ ," he murmurs, smiling as he reaches back again and fumbles for a plug.  
  
When he finds one, he presses it into her hand and watches her retreat, ready to plug his brother up with her seed.  
  
Sam shivers and wonders how Dean will react; if he'll groan and bitch, or heat up and shyly present again.  
  
"Such a slut," Jess teases, a little late but obviously preoccupied as she rustles around on her side.  
  
Sam snorts. "Who? Little Omega me? Or the Alpha still stuck on your knot?"  
  
"Oh, both of you," she answers slyly, a matching smile evident in her voice. "But Dean isn't the one begging for another knot right now, is he?"  
  
Sam blushes even harder and squirms on the plug, his thighs tightening together at the slightest hint of _Alpha_ she slips into her voice.  
  
"No, Alpha."  
  
Jess hums and Sam vaguely hears some fiddling around before she replies.  
  
"Good boy. I'll get to you soon, ok?"  
  
Sam smiles again and waits, scenting his brother in the meantime as his arousal builds.  
  
God, he loves them, with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Jess and Sam do take care of Dean when he groggily comes-to, and though it isn't mentioned - being more of a drabble than a one-shot - they did talk all of this thru beforehand.


End file.
